cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleks/Trivia
*If you plan to edit on Aleks' Trivia, you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Trivia article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to add information to your leisure YouTube * As of May 19th, 2015, Aleks has the second-highest number of subscribers among the Cow Chop crew with over 1 million. He is currently sitting at around 1.28 million subscribers and 99.11 million views (as of Nov. 22nd, 2017). **According to Social Blade, his channel is the 3,625th most subscribed and 16,637th most viewed on YouTube (as of Nov. 22nd, 2017). * He calls his subscribers Nobs, but also recognizes them as Homies because of his close connections with Sly, his best friend. * He had tags in every video that were vaguely relevant to it and told a funny little story, until YouTube made tags private on August 16, 2012. * Immortal has an alter ego named "Sniper Ghost Warrior" which he adopted from the video game and uses in several videos with a deep voice resembling Batman's. * Aleks was chosen by Dexter Manning to be the new co-host on the Machinima series, "Sanity Not Included" replacing the character played by Lyle McDouchebag, who was fired from the show. Following this, "Dex" and Aleks continued to produce episodes of the show for two more seasons until its' finale episode in Season 5. * There was a running gag between the fans of Immortal and SSoHPKC due to Immortal killing Oscar out of pure reaction in the duo's first episode during their duel commentary of Dark Souls. The comments in nearly every episode referenced to Immortal killing Oscar. ** This gag has spread to many other series. * He played as Marshal in the Street Ball episode of Head 2 Head and Supercast on a different channel. * His most popular video is "Nobs 4 Lyf" - Music Video ft. Brother Blake, though this might be due to it also being his channel trailer. * He subscribed to James on September 28th, 2011. * In CRUMBS & WHISKERS CAT CAFE • CCTV #20, Aleks said that the reason for his channel's inactivity is being burnt out. Gaming *Aleks has made trolling guides about League of Legends under the alias "Beta". *In one of SkyDoesMinecraft Mod Reviews (Doggy Talents), a squid says one of Immortal's lines, "I'M A DOG! WOOF! WOOF WOOF!" *Aleks was on the news due to the controversy over underage online gambling in "Counter Strike: Global Offensive" Skins. One of his "CS:GO" Videos was used by the News Channel. Miscellaneous *Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and tarantula named Spidarius, but Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. *Immortal regularly mentions on a regular basis that he is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" turned out to be a diminutive of Aleksandr (His full name is: Aleksandr "Sasha" Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant; Russian: Алекса́ндр Сáша Витальевич Чернев). *According to Utorak, Immortal dropped out of college. He confirmed this on his Sims 3 series here, around the 17:52 mark. *He is a Virgo (his birthday is September 1st, confirmed on his Twitter). *His favorite color is'' Red'' but also Teal (According to him wanting this specific favorite color in the Game Series, "Battleblock Theater") . *He may be colorblind as indicated by his mockery to not being able to see the colors Blue and Green in the "Battleblock Theater" video . *He lived in Russia until the age of 8. * He is adopted. James jokingly made fun of him having no parents during the "Cow Chop Stage Show" at the Rooster Teeth Booth at PAX East 2016 . According to James in the Show, Aleks was also in a CAR CRASH 'that James makes fun of as well. * As stated above, he was once in a car crash. * He has a dent in the back of his head due to falling off a seesaw as a child. *He knows two languages, them being Russian and English. *He moved to Colorado on the 1st of March. *He wears glasses on ocassion. *He was interested in becoming a detective and/or lawyer growing up as well as wanted to join the drama group at his school (he had almost the same aspirations as Dexter Manning when they talked about it in the podcast). He did not sign up though because of the time constraints made by the teacher that had been conflicting with his sports. *His previous girlfriend was Vindictive; however, on July 1st , Vindictive appears to be on a date with someone else besides Aleks. This was also confirmed by Aleks in CCTV #7 and also his video before his move to LA, that he did have to break ties due to having to move to a different state. *In the Behind the Cow Chop video: BREAKING DIRTY HABITS , Aleks talks about the first time he filmed something in public. He was in Boston recording a video for his music band until he was stopped by a police officer telling him that he needs a permit to film in the city. However, being 18 years of age at the time, he researched the cost of the permits only to discover they were a large some close to "''A billion dollars" (Obviously they were a lot less, but he was only 18 and probably without any funds to pay for the permits). *The "HD" actually means Hot Dog, according to Kevin noted here. *Aleks had Dexter Manning live with him while they both were working for The Creatures. According to Dex, he had trouble "wanking off" in Aleks' house due to not having any tissues promptly stored in his guest room. *According to his former band, 7 Birches, Aleks' full name is "Aleksandr Vitaly." This is shown in the song called "Yet to Show" where Aleks sings for the majority of the song. However, it was revealed in the credits of Sarcasm w/ Seamus episode 1, that his real name is Aleksandr Marchant, possibly meaning Vitaly is a nickname or his birthname before being adopted and moving to America, possibly taking his adopted parents' surname. *He is also known by his rapper name "4L3KS." *He sang Carly Rae Jepsen's song ,"Call Me Maybe", in his Scribblenauts Video . *He was the face that inspired a generation. (See Top Right) **A fan tweeted a picture to James in which Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki from the show Supernatural imitate the face. (See Bottom Right) *He played baseball for 8 years when he was younger. * He ran track in high school. * He stated that a 14 year old female fan asked him to sign her pants and underwear in one of his Killing Floor playthroughs. * On September 27, 2015 an unknown source released Immortal's Home address. Immortal tweeted about the situation telling people to not show up to his house because he "doesn't want to move to a gated community". * Aleks is currently not a US Citizen due to him still owning a Green Card. This is confirmed by a Pokemon GO episode where Aleks showed a random Pokemon GO player his Green Card as well as Geoff from Rooster Teeth talking about Aleks not being a US Citizen in a Minecraft Let's Play episode. * Prior to joining The Creatures and becoming friends with James, Aleks originally contacted James through AIM where James "ignored" or responded late to Aleks' responses. * During the first Cow Chop Panel during RTX 2016, Aleks stated that he was accused of kidnapping a girl due to some random guy making threats to a family and posting pictures as well as information of Aleks. Aleks received emails from the missing girl's Uncle saying, "Where in the hell did you take my niece'?" (Shown in a Screenshot Aleks showed in his THE KIDNAP STORY video). Aleks did not have any idea who this person was, again due to not knowing about what was going on. The issue was resolved, however Aleks did not receive any followup and/or personal apology from the family for the false accusations according to Aleks in his video and the First Cow Chop Panel during RTX 2016. He had fans inform him about what was going on Facebook since Aleks did not have a FB account. Fans showed him that the family were going to have an Amber Alert with Aleks' face. Memes of course derived from the incident however Aleks did produce a separate video uploaded on his personal channel explaining the accusation and the overall backstory of what occurred. ' * Also in 'THE KIDNAP STORY' video, Aleks mentioned another story that some young girl showed up at his house randomly at 3 in the morning. The girl asked Aleks if "''this is the right place"? Aleks asked if she was looking for someone in particular and she than stated that she "had to go". Aleks thought that that scenario was possibly because she was looking for her friend's house and probably got lost. He then checked throw his blinds to see if she left (He said he is a "creep") to go look for her friend's house. Instead he saw her "straight up dip" and leave the entire neighborhood in her car. The next day Aleks received a "long paragraph" with an explanation from the girl saying she was sorry that she showed up. This event happened because she was "cat-fished", meaning that she was fooled into hanging out with Aleks. This random guy, posing as Aleks, lined up Aleks' real information and tricked the girl into meeting him. Aleks is of course freaked out that people have his personal address. * Two days before Aleks uploaded the Kidnap Explanation Video, a random fan messaged Aleks on Instagram that his friend used Aleks' face for a fake account and got into trouble with a girl. This also got her parents and the police involved (They live in the Colorado area as well). The fan apologized for this mainly since he didn't want Aleks to get into trouble. * A common joke surrounding him is his "failed career" as a musician. * He is known as a "Salad Waster ". *Other than owning his dog, Mishka, Aleks also owns a cat (As shown in his UPDATE + NEW CAT , SOCIAL EATING VLOG Stream Highlights video, and other Vlog videos on his Personal YouTube Channel). * His Cat's name is Celia. It's type is a "Maine Coon" and grows large (Up to 20 pounds). * Aleks in his UPDATE + NEW CAT video did mention that he is not necessarily a "Cat Person". * A meme was born from a WatchMojo.com video ranking the "Top 10 Underrated YouTube Gamers ". Memes would be posted with something like "Hey look, it's that underrated YouTuber ImmortalHD". * Another meme of Aleks is that he is based off of Cow Chop. The meme as follows, "Hey it's that Aleks guy from Cow Chop". * Category:Trivia Pages Category:Immortal Category:List